


My Independence

by manicmea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Slash, Song Lyrics, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just need you close at the moment Danno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Independence

Lyrics by The Beatles

Song used is Help

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
